


He's a tease

by FanFicReader01



Series: Connor's Crazy College Adventures [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Detention, M/M, Surprisingly no smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but feelings also happen, connor and hank are morally conflicted, gavin remains a piece of shit even in this au, relationship levels up, theyre both cheeky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: The tension between student and teacher isn't really decreasing and then a situation happens, making them have to face their "problem".





	He's a tease

“Connor? What the fuck are you just standing there? Get a fucking move on!” That plus the sounds of a screechy whistle wakes the student from his daydreaming. Suddenly he’s back in the gym hall, a basketball laying in front of his feet.

 “Throw the ball. in. the. ring,” mister Reed crosses his arms and outs his disapproval by rolling his eyes at his student.

 “Oh, of course,” Connor mutters, still a bit light-headed. Thank god there are no inconvenient boners this time around. That would’ve been the worst, especially because Connor suspects mister Reed having an eye for him. And Gavin Reed, the college’s infamous PE teacher, is the _last_ teacher Connor wants to get the attention of. Too bad the student is good at volleyball so he got a contract with the school team and now he has to ‘sit out his sentence’ before he no longer has to see Reed on an occasional basis.

 Reed isn’t the ugliest mug on the block but his ‘amazing’ personality rumples the surface and turns the guy into a total piece of shit.

 Only a few students actually like him but Connor and his friends aren’t among them.

“Pretty eyes!” mister Reed gestures at the brunet after he’s done with his set of exercises. “I need to talk to you after hour’s over.”

 “Sure, mister Reed!”

 

When Connor joins the others North’s seen sighing. “Looks like you got yourself in trouble by daydreaming again.”

 “At least you didn’t sport a boner,” Markus chuckles and Connor bumps into him in reply.

“What? It was pretty obvious last time,” he laughs.

 “I can’t believe I have you for friends,” Connor sighs as he passes the ball to Simon. North tries to intervene but Kara manages to get in her way.

 “Of all people, I get in trouble with him,” Connor complains. “I’d rather-”

“Yeah, we know,” Kara cuts him off before her friend passes the ball to her. After the dribble, Kara jumps and throws the ball into the ring.

 “Score!” she smirks and she and Connor exchange a high-five.

“You’re getting too good at this,” North chuckles.

 

When the two hours of intense basket training are over mister Reed stands next to Connor. Maybe he’s standing a bit too close. The guy doesn’t know what personal space is, especially if he’s with someone he fancies. It doesn’t bother Connor that much, luckily. He knows how to brush the man off but what does bother the student, is Reed’s bad taste in deodorant.

 While Connor’s casually getting dressed, Reed eyes the younger male’s bum before leaning over and huffing: “I’m afraid I’ll have to give you an hour extra at the end of this week. You know, for misbehaving and not paying attention.”

 “With all due _respect_ but-,” Connor tries but Reed shuts him up. Luckily not with his mouth.

“Look, I’m the teacher here. So I make the call. Now get a move on, next group comes in over three minutes.”

 “Wait, so that means-“, Connor stutters and Reed nods.

“Detention.”

 

\--

 

At the end of the week Connor droops into the detention class. Much to his dismay mister Anderson’s class got cancelled for some prevention campaign about drugs. His professor sat on the other side of the auditorium, making Connor sit through a whole boring hour without eye candy to gape at.

 “M-Mister Anderson!” the student gasps when he sees who’s sitting behind the desk. The man has a lousy posture, his feet resting on the desk.

 “Well, well, well if it isn’t my fucking fave,” mister Anderson answers amused. The two of them ignore how that sentence could have a double meaning. “So you got yourself in trouble, huh? Best of your class in almost everything you do, yet here we are.”

 “Mister Reed is just a douchebag,” Connor grins. His professor scowls at him before tapping on his desk.

 “Sit down. Na ah, not in the back, Connor. _Here_. In front of my desk.” Obediently Connor drops down and gives his teacher a look.

 “Am I the only one who has detention today?”

“It appears so. Got any problems with that?”

 “No, not really,” Connor says as his eyes are fixed on his own table. Still, he feels mister Anderson’s pale eyes pierce him, pinning him to his place.

 “Start working. I’m pretty sure you have a lot of assignments due,” Connor’s professor eventually states. He takes out his laptop, actively ignoring his student from there on.

 

This is it. This is actually the _perfect_ situation, Connor thinks. He’s all alone with mister Anderson now. The only possible disturbance could be some janitors or the head principal walking in on them.

Reluctantly Connor takes out some textbooks and his notepad, faking to be busy. His mind is working overtime on something else. What should he do? What would be the best approach? The student quickly observes his teacher.

 The man must be reading something on his laptop attentively as his eyes are completely locked with the screen. He has even put on glasses, which suit mister Anderson absolutely well. The heavy coat hangs on his chair, showing the colourful shirt he always wears underneath. He grunts something and it reminds Connor of that night in the gay club.

 If someone would’ve told him he’d ever meet his to-be teacher there, he would not have believed it. And if someone had told the student he’d actually get fucked by said teacher, Connor would’ve laughed so hard. Now, mister Anderson might not look like an innocent, prude man either, Connor would never guessed the man would ever visit such lecherous clubs. Even Connor is still surprised he himself went to that club. If it wasn’t for North, he’d probably not have the guts to ever go to the Red Light District.

 

“What are you reading, mister Anderson?” Connor asks. Not that he’s _that_ invested in the other man’s current business, it’s more to get the man’s attention.

 “Nothing that’d concern you, Connor. Now leave me be,” mister Anderson grunts. Immediate shutdown. The student has to be careful, or else he could ruin the already tense mood of the other man. Maybe he should apologize instead?

 “I’m sorry you have to sit here with me. I mean, both of us could’ve started their weekend already,” Connor eventually says.

 “It-, It’s alright, really. Didn’t have any plans for this evening,” mister Anderson replies. Now he’s the one to initiate eye-contact. A wry smile is on his lips and Connor awkwardly returns the smile. Uneasy silence downs on them once more. The two men focus back on their laptop and books respectively.

 Connor slowly sinks deeper into his chair, his feet moving along until he touches mister Anderson’s shoes. A quick glare tells him that his professor doesn’t react to it. So be it then. Connor adds some more pressure, making sure his leg is touching mister Anderson’s. But alas, the man doesn’t bat an eye and continues whatever he’s doing on his laptop.

 After some time, Connor actually picks up one of his books and begins reading out of boredom when he suddenly feels his teacher’s leg brush against his. When he gives mister Anderson a look, the man has a straight face, not making eye-contact. Was this on purpose or- The man does it again. It _is_ definitely done on purpose. Connor smirks. The corner of mister Anderson’s mouth rises into a smirk as well. The joking play of their legs continues for a few minutes before they both focus on their work again. Or maybe they’re just pretending to work.

 

 “Hm, this guy certainly looks like a twink,” the blatant unexpected comment of mister Anderson makes Connor literally drop his book.

 “What? I thought you were studying,” mister Anderson grins amused when he sees his student looking at him.

“Did you just-,” Connor stammers, cheeks turning red.

 “No, Connor, I’m not watching porn. How could I even do that with a straight face?” his professor now laughs out loud. His student can’t contain himself and decides to check for himself. He jumps up and stands behind his teacher in no-time.

 Instead of seeing lewd porn or something on the dash, Connor sees a whole album of dog photos.

“Is that your dog?”

“Yes. That’s my Sumo. Good old comrade, my brother in arms,” mister Anderson can’t help but smile brightly and proudly. Almost like a proud father.

 “Ooh, nice. I like dogs,” Connor says without thinking twice. That must’ve come out really flat. However mister Anderson nods: “Who doesn’t love dogs, honestly.” This time their eyes meet and stay focused on each other. Subconsciously Connor steps closer to his professor and leans in. Mister Anderson even raises a bit from his chair to meet the younger man in the middle. Finally their lips touch. Connor dares to deepen the kiss, making mister Anderson fall back into his chair again.

 “You’re going to kill me with all this teasing, Connor,” he breathes.

“What if I’ll stop the flirtation and get to the point?” Connor muses against mister Anderson’s lips, already drowning in the man’s scent. The student can hardly believe this is happening and that he’s blatantly suggesting his teacher to just fuck him right here, right now. When he opens his eyes again, he realizes he’s already sitting on the older man’s lap.

 “Connor, I-,” mister Anderson starts. And then he suddenly pushes his student away from him, leaving the younger male stand awkwardly next to the desk.

 “Look, Connor, I don’t know where to fucking start with you and-, _shit_.” Mister Anderson seems to be at loss of words. He quickly shuts down his laptop and closes it before facing his student again.

 

“What the fuck are we supposed to do, huh?” the man sounds helpless. Connor’s own words get stuck in his throat and he doesn’t know how to answer to that. This isn’t going as plan, if there was even such thing as a plan to begin with.

 Connor feels his hopes and ~~wet~~ dreams sink lower with the passing second. Reality hits him harder than expected.

“I-, you know...Here’s the thing, _Connor_ , I’m your teacher and-,” mister Anderson starts.

 “I’m your student,” Connor quietly adds, almost ashamed.

“Yes. This kind of relation we have? It just doesn’t work out that way. It’s not possible. It’s not allowed. You may be over eighteen but still.”

 “I see, I’m sorry. F-For ehm, trying to take advantage and all,” Connor mutters as he slowly goes back to his own desk. He feels defeated. Mister Anderson inhales sharply, slowly exhales and rubs his hands.

 “It’s alright, Connor. I’m _not_ blaming you for these feelings you’re having. It’s just that… Fuck, I myself can’t keep my eyes off of you either. Sometimes I wonder why you haven’t driven me insane yet.”

 Connor looks up, slightly surprised. So mister Anderson _really_ fancies him back? Those looks he sometimes threw at the student, those were _actual_ confirming signs?

 “What? You’re surprised I return your feelings?” his professor’s reading his thoughts for sure.

“Perhaps,” Connor lowers his gaze.

 “If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have fucked you,” mister Anderson gulps and tries swallowing his blatant sentence.

“But we didn’t know each other then. A-and you seemed pretty drunk,” Connor counters, already regretting those words. However, his teacher laughs nervously.

 “Not drunk enough apparently. To be honest, I tried to repress that night but I couldn’t. Tried to repress it even more once I met you here at school. But you kept coming back to me and you openly flirting with me didn’t help my cause either,” his professor admits with a defeated sigh.

 Connor chuckles thinking how ridiculous their situation really is.

 “So you’d really like us to do it again?” Connor dares to ask.

“Do I have to spell it out for you? Geez, thought you were smarter than that,” mister Anderson replies annoyed but a smirk tells otherwise. “Urgh, I don’t like admitting I’m a dirty old man. But to be honest, I secretly wished there would be more to us than just a casual shag.”

 The latter is not what Connor expected to hear.

“M-More to us?” he stammers confused.

 “For fucks’ sake, Connor! Can you _not_ act clueless for once? I’m telling you I might’ve regretted that first fuck because it was so…impersonal. Alcohol makes me do things I regret later on. Fuck.” Then mister Anderson turns his head away from the younger man.

 

The silence makes Connor think things over. Mister Anderson just told him he’d like to be more than just a ‘fuckbuddy’ to crudely put it. It makes Connor think. What did he really try to achieve besides getting into his professor’s pants? Was he also secretly hoping for more?

 Maybe not in the beginning. No, in the beginning it was obviously Connor’s irrational, testosterone pumped sex drive that drove him to flirt and tease. But as the schoolyear dragged on, the student might’ve started to develop a _serious_ crush on his teacher. Soon he figured looks weren’t the only good thing about mister Anderson. And according to his friends, their professor scored a decent number on actual teaching. When Connor walks back into his mind, he really showed a few signs that indicated he was crushing on mister Anderson. Blushing, stammering, not daring to look into the older man’s intriguing eyes, maybe doing more romantic things like smooches, imaginary dates.

 

“You alright, Connor?” the deep voice of his teacher wakes him up from his thoughts.

 “Yeah. It’s just quite a lot to process,” Connor mutters, not daring to meet the man’s eyes yet. “I just… What do we do now?”

 “Well obviously, I don’t know if I can survive this school year if it keeps going like this. Only a few months left, though,” his professor states while crossing his arms.

 “Same,” Connor agrees.

“We could try and wait. After this year’s over,” his teacher suggests.

 “Perhaps,” the younger man replies but both know that’s a long waiting time and they’re both desperate.

 “ _Unless_ we find another moment. It looks like our detention time here’s up, sadly enough. Soon Jerry will arrive to clean this place. So, what do you say, Connor?” the older man smugly suggests.

 “I’ll make sure to find the right timing, mister Anderson,” Connor smirks, his posture and heart filled with new hope. They both leave the room at the same time. Once they’re at the university’s gates they say their goodbyes for the weekend.

 “Good we’ve found a common ground now,” mister Anderson nods.

“Indeed. Have a nice weekend, mister Anderson.”

“You too, Connor. And by the way?” the man stops his student in his tracks for a last time.

 “Yes, mister Anderson?”

“When we’re not in a formal setting, you can just call me Hank.” Then his professor winks, leaving Connor standing flabbergasted at the gate. Wow, this just added a whole new layer to their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to RedVioletta on ao3 here for suggesting Reed to be the Sports Teacher! xD  
> Hope you liked this and sorry if their characters seem to be so inconsistent. Poor dudes don't seem to know what they really want, do they xD


End file.
